


Waverly's not so good day

by AlexaDark



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaDark/pseuds/AlexaDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 in WayHaught Week; Awkward situation</p><p>Lets just say Waverly dont have the most smooth day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waverly's not so good day

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little story/prompt

Waverly did not have a great day. All because she could not act normal around one Nicole Haught. “Why can’t I just be a little more normal around her.” She signed as her face met the palms of her hands. She sat in an abandon room in the police station, after she had delivered some documents to Wynonna.

“Around who?” She heard from behind her. Nicole. She turned around as fast as she could.

“Nicole! Fancy to see you here!” She said quickly. “What are you doing here?”

Nicole flashed one of her perfect smiles. “Well… I do work here so…”

Waverly wanted to hit herself. “And that you do…” she said lamely as she went over to the door.” I have to go… yeah… I have to do… stuff…” She looked one last time at Nicole and then took the last step ou-bang. She had gone into the door. She smiled embarrassed back one time and then hurried away.

____

Waverly looked at the nachos in front of her. For once she was too hungry to care how she looked as she began eaten them. She had her mouth full when she again heard Nicole’s voice.

“Hey, Wave.” She was greeted. “How is it going? You ran fast out of the room earlier.”

Waverly could not speak. Not because she froze. No, it was because her mouth was full. She awkwardly began chewing the food again. She could feel the seconds go by. She tried to tell herself that it was better than just taking with food in her mouth. She took a hand over her mouth as she tried swallow the last food, but as she did that she could feel crumbs all over her mouth. This could not be worse, she though.

___

“This day could not have gone any more embarrassing!” Waverly said frustrated as she came home. “I can’t do anything right!”

She could see Wynonna sitting in the living room as she went into the kitchen.

“Wave- “Wynonna went, but got cut off.

“I can’t do anything when I’m close to her! I went into a door, because of her! Again!” She made herself a drink.

“Wave-“

“She drives me crazy! I can’t think straight! No pun intended… “She went into the living room with a sign. “Wynonna I just don’t know what I am going to do about my crush on Nicole…”

“Wave… we have a guest…” Wynonna said carefully. Waverly froze as she saw Nicole blushing in the sofa you could not see from the kitchen. Waverly closed her eyes for a second. All she wanted was to crawl under a rock and died. Time seemed to walk so slowly.

“…I will just go…” she mumbled as she turned around and walked out again.

“No wait!” She heard as she made it to the hallway. “Wave.” Nicole came half running after her.

“What do you want? Haven’t I made a big enough fool out of myse-“

She got interrupted by a quick small kiss on the lips. She did not even register it in her mind before it was over.

“I like you too… a lot…” Nicole took Waverly’s hands. “Will you make me the happiest person on earth and go on a date with me?”

“I would love to.” Waverly answered with a shy smile.

“Amazing.” Nicole smiled. “I will pick you up at seven.”

“That sounds groot.” Waverly smiled.

“Groot?” Nicole lifted an eyebrow.

“Good. Great.” Waverly said quickly. “I meant great.” Can you just have one conversation without making you sound like a fool, Waverly thought.

Nicole just laughed it off, took her jacket and waved goodbye. “Have a _groot_ night, Wave.”

Waverly smiled and watch as Nicole went into her car. Only went back in when she could not see the backlights on the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe tbh i lost the way of this half way trough... but hope you liked it anyway.


End file.
